After Hours
by esthered
Summary: Anything can happen after hours. Alucard has been secretly accompanying Integra in her bedroom for the past few months without anyone but Walter knowing. What happens when he starts to feel something more, something real? AxI
1. After Hours

**Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe I even got started on a Hellsing fic. I'm sorry if it gets a little OOC personality wise. This is, of course, after hours :P**

**Please do R&R! I read all comments and always reply to them. Thanks so much for reading guys and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Stay with me..." Integra whispered as her fingers traced Alucard's sharp jaw lightly.

"I always do." Alucard answered with that wide, smirkish grin of his that never failed to give Integra butterflies in her stomach.

Integra closed her eyes as she moved closer to Alucard, who was holding her with his cold hands. This relationship has been going on secretly for a few months now, and no one else besides themselves and Walter knows.

Integra insists it on being a secret; although Alucard never seems to understand why. It was just that very day when she stabbed herself to the neck and bled herself out that she revisited the past years with Alucard in her mind. The only reason why she pulled through is only because she cannot imagine a world without him as her light, even though he is really the darkness in reality. Integra always felt safe in his arms, where no one could even touch a hair on her head.  
She liked that feeling, where she can give up all her senses of control and trust her being with Alucard. Safe and sound.

All through the day she has to be Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing; leader of the Hellsing organization. Always having to think of her soldiers, her plans, always having to be in control; never showing fear. But in Alucard's arms, she is always able to let those feelings go. A sigh of relief, as she would always think to herself. Yet another day of fighting ghouls, vampires and protecting England has made her weary. She took off a glasses and rubbed her eyes, then staring up into Alucard's red ones.

"I like this feeling," She began softly. "I like it that you don't sleep at night- and you watch me, protect me. All these years..."

"It is my duty to do so, my Master." Alucard replied, giving a small smile. He isn't usually confused this way. How can he, a category A vampire, be able to feel this way for his Master, whom he should actually hate for binding him this way? But he stayed, out of his own will. Afterall, a decade of being with this human being has made something in his heart flutter; something he didn't want to fight.

"Don't call me that when we're off duty. Right now, you are my Master." She purred and reached out to kiss his cold but soft lips.

He returned the kiss softly, not wanting to lose control. He knows his limits when it comes to their relationship. Although he knows it will only be so long before he can control his urges. Not for her blood, but for her. He moved his hand towards her neck and stroked it gently, calming her like nothing ever has before. He knew it, inside his unbeating heart and he wanted to say it. However, vampire or not, he was afraid of rejection.

Alucard's mind started wandering off as it always did when he thought about that four letter word;_ Love_. What will happen if he said it? Will their relationship continue this way, after hours? Will Integra the Master come out of hiding during the night and send him away? It always seemed fun to him, playing this role of servent in the day and a passionate lover at night. Integra seemed to bring out a more..._ humane_ side of him.

"What's wrong?" Integra pulled away and asked. "You're acting so weird, like your head is somewhere else."

Alucard was silent, not knowing whether to say it or not; not knowing if what he felt was real and not his own imagination. A decade. A decade of serving the most patriotic, loyal person in England. A decade of seeing her ups and downs with the organization. A decade of seeing her weak and vulnerable at night...

"I... I don't know how to say this." He began, silently bashing himself for portraying his weakness. That was right, his weakness is love. Sure, he can fight all night, but when it comes to love, his dead heart seems to come to life.

Integra looked at him with her eyebrows creased. What in the world was Alucard thinking about? This has been happening so frequently these days, and it's making her mad. It's bad enough that she has to put up with a whole day of fighting and planning, but when it comes to nightfall, she only wants to be with him in peace. She just doesn't understand how males, no; vampires think!

He looked at her, his face suddenly hardening up and giving her some sort of a spiteful glare. He didn't like being questioned for answers. Especially if it was an answer he didn't know himself.

"Nothing. It's time for my meal. Goodnight, master." He trailed off as he faded away, leaving Integra in her bed.

"What the _fuck_? ALUCARD! ALUCARD! Get back here you monster!" She screamed and threw her pillow against the wall.

Integra heard a loud sinister laugh that faded into nothing as she got up and continued shouting for Alucard angrily. She looked at the clock that says 3AM. It was time for bed, anyways. She had a long day tomorrow.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." She whispered, grabbing her pillow from the floor and headed to bed.

------

Alucard sat on his chair, drinking a pack of medical blood from his goblet. He had no other way; he had to be alone in his thoughts. He knows he's going to get the cold shoulder tomorrow but he doesn't care. He knows she'll calm down after awhile. She had a soft spot for him when he grins.

He stood up and put down the glass and paced around, thinking. What is love? Is love just wanting to be around that person all the time, protecting her? Is love simply physical attraction? Does love come with respect? Sure, he respects Integra, but his pride got in the way of making his real feelings known. After so many months of accompanying her at night, the both of them always neglected to talk about their feelings. But now his heart was getting anxious, impatient. He needed something real in his life amidst all the killing and blood.

He laughed. A quiet laugh which started off small, but quickly turned into a huge sinister laugh.

He finally found the answer.

"I love her... My master." He murmured to himself, taking a rose from the vase and smelling it before crushing it into nothing.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 2!! **


	2. I Will Come Home To You

**Hi guys! Here is chapter two of After Hours; I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the R&Rs'! I really appreciate them! And for those of you who put me on your story/author alerts.. Thanks so much! I'm really grateful! :) Keep those reviews coming! :P I reply to every single one. **

"A perfect morning." Walter murmured to himself as he stepped in Integra's room and opened the windows.

"W-What time is it?" Integra croaked from her bed and sat up slowly.

"Ah! I apologize, it is just after eight right now Miss Integra," Walter replied with a smile and bowed deeply. "And if there are no further instructions, I shall take my leave."

And with that, Walter left the room and closed the door quietly, leaving Integra to her thoughts. A wise move since he could tell Integra wasn't in a particular good mood.

Integra sat on top of her bedside window, peeking outside. The cold winter air seeped in and embraced her skin; she leaned out and breathed in deeply- It was a perfect morning as Walter said. She loved the cold weather, especially in the mornings. It smelt crisp and fresh; lighting up her mind with energy for the day.  
She stared out the window for a bit, before letting her thoughts run to Alucard. She bit her lip and took another deep breath. He was another problem that needed to be dealt with.

"Damn this," She cursed out loud, looking around for something to throw. "No, no. Integra, you need to keep your blood pressure down."

Integra sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, going into some sort of meditation pose that her therapist taught her to do whenever she was feeling pressurized. After all, she was only 23 but her high blood pressure was already going sky rocket. She needed to do something to restrain her tension and frustration. She took a few more deep breaths, listening to the chriping of the morning birds and sighed softly. Her tension was eased, for now, but who knows how long it will last? It was time for her to go to work, and who knows what amazing _surprises_ would befall her today?

-----

"So, what is new today, Walter? Were there any new attacks reported last night?" Integra questioned in a commanding voice as she sat herself down in her black office chair.

"Well, Miss Integra, I'm sorry to report this, but there has been a massacre of 15 people last night at the village right outside of town. Our forces have been called in for help, as the bodies are nowhere to be found- only blood everywhere. We suspect the bodies have already turned into ghouls and are hiding from the sun at the moment. Should we call in our forces to act immediately?" Walter reported and pursed his lips. He too, wanted to get in on the action. However, he was now retired from his past and soley the servant of Integra Hellsing, whom he will serve and protect even at the cost of his life.

Integra rested her forehead on her palms and sighed deeply. Not again. Not another stupid vampire turning innocent people into ghouls. That vampire needed to be eliminated immediately, and she knew exactly who to turn to.

"Send our forces to hunt for the ghouls at once and destroy them. Search and destroy! As for the vampire who is responsible for this, leave this to Alucard. He would probably enjoy it." She said, her voice ending harshly as it fell on Alucard's name.

"Yes, Miss Integra. I will send our troops out right now." Walter answered and bowed, leaving the room.

She took a sip of water and adjusted her glasses, flipping through the newspaper searching for the latest news on that massacre Walter was talking about. The article didn't give any other facts that were of interest to her, so she turned on the television instead. The news program showed people crying for their loved ones, reporters interviewing witnesses and so on and so forth. She would have to head down to the scene tonight if necessary.

"...You asked for me?" A deep voice spoke as a dark shadow slinked through the corner of the room.

Any living human being would probably be wide-eyed, back against the wall shocked but of course, Integra was used to this. She remained her composure, tapping her pen against her spectacles frame creasing her eyebrows together giving off a pretty hostile vibe; although she was a little excited that Alucard came.

"What do you want?" Integra asked, keeping her eyes on the television.

"I heard my name being called and here I am to take your orders, my _Master_..." Alucard announced loudly, accentuating the word "master" as loud as possible on purpose.  
Something inside Integra's heart snapped. He was making fun of her, she knew it. It wasn't as if she didn't have enough to deal with already.

She took her eyes off the newspaper and glared at Alucard, who stood there grinning like fool as if nothing had happened. She squinted her eyes and felt her blood pressure rising. She got up from her chair and walked towards Alucard and came nose to nose with him.

"What are you trying to do, Alucard? Irritate me? Make my blood boil? Well congratulations, you succeeded. Is that enough fun for you now?!" Integra cried, her tears of fury welling up which she blinked away quickly, not wanting to show her vulnerable side to Alucard.

Alucard smirked, then chuckled. Behind his orange-yellow sunglasses, his eyes were beaming with hunger. Not for blood, but for her love. He put his hand around her waist and pressed her close to him quickly, putting her head next to him. Integra's eyes finally widened with shock and struggled to pull away. But of course, her meek human strength cannot be compared to his vampric strength. She finally gave in and whispered a "What do you want from me?".

He said nothing, his tongue on her neck, giving it one lick which made Integra shudder, feeling the electricity coursing through her veins, reaching her toes. If her body was stiff before, it definitely felt like jelly now. She wanted so much to put her arms around him, but it was work hours now, and destroying vampires always came first.

"Ease your mind, my love. This is not the time for such talk. That vampire will be destroyed after dark-" Alucard whispered and placed his lips on her cheek. "-And I will come home to you." He finished and faded out into the corner where he first appeared.

Integra almost lost her balance with the sudden disappearance of the vampire since her whole weight was against his body. She was a little shaken from the incident. Adjusting her glasses again, she walked back to her chair and sat down. Did he just call her _'My love'_? He has never called her that before. And he has never pulled this kind of gimmick like kissing her cheek during work hours. What was his deal? And that vampire Alucard was going to kill... Her eyes wandered to the corner of the room which he disappeared into, her face a little forlorn.

"...Be safe." She said softly, the words barely coming out of her mouth.

-----

"Master, what time are we leaving to hunt this vampire?" Seras Victoria asked with an inquisitive face, watching her Master sit on her chair staring into space.

"Soon, impatient one, and _you_ are hunting the ghouls." Alucard retorted, obviously deep in thought. Integra seemed to be really pissed off with him just now.

"Is there anything on your mind? You can talk to me about it." Seras implied with a cute smile and took a seat in front of Alucard. She has admired him for awhile now, the dark, mysterious air that surrounded him. She often wondered what was on her Master's mind.

She never hated him for transforming her into a vampire. She could have died back there, but he saved her life. Alucard wasn't like other crazed vampires; he was serving a different purpose- not only created to kill. Seras smiled to herself as her thoughts of Alucard came around. Being a vampire was good, in the sense that she was able to be with him almost everyday. If she didn't become a vampire, she wouldn't have met Integra, Walter, the Captain... and of course, she would not be able to be so close to her master.

"Have you... ever been in love?" Alucard asked, squinting his eyes.

"Well, I have had a couple of relationships while I was human." Seras replied confidently. _'Could master possibly be...'_ She thought to herself before quickly wiping that thought away. No, it just couldn't be! Her sarcastic, dark vampire master in love? No way!

"How was it? How did you feel?" Alucard continued, wanting to know everything. He might have had a long, long life, but most of that was in captivity and in midst of killing. He never ever had a relationship before, since any woman that he held in his arms ended up being his lunch or dinner.

"I felt..." Seras paused a bit, to think. "...As if the whole world came to life. As if even the tiniest insect had the most beautiful colours. As if the rain could drench me and I could still smile to the sky. And as if, there were a million butterflies dancing in my stomach each time I thought about him. It was the best feeling I could have ever felt in this world. I would not have asked for anything more."

Alucard was silent, as if taking everything Seras said into contemplation. He knows he didn't feel exactly the way Seras had described; but he knows he felt enough. The butterflies, not needing to ask for anything more... He needed to talk to Integra tonight.

"Master, are you..." Seras started, but was quickly interrupted by Alucard.

"It is time for our mission. We shall depart now." He said, standing up. "You will leave with the rest of the troops as usual, hunting the ghouls."

Alucard stood up and walked towards Seras and patted her head.

"Don't disappoint me." He murmured before disappearing into the darkness as always.

Seras stood there, unable to move. Of course, her master and her have always been pretty close; but the sudden questions about love suddenly got her thinking. She has always admired her Master, why was there suddenly a small flutter in her heart when he touched her hair? She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts, continually telling herself she needed to do well in the mission today.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I never really imagined writing a hellsing fic would be this hard- but I'm not extremely familiar with the character personalities since I only really watched the 13-episode series before :P **


	3. My Vampire Queen

Integra sat in her big, black leather chair pondering. How far would her relationship with Alucard go? She knew it was real and true, but no one except Walter knows about this illicit affair. The troops have already been dispatched 45 minutes ago, but still no news of victory.. It was time to check on the situation. She picked up the phone and dialed one of the commander's phone.

"Yes, Sir! We are currently on search and destroy!" The commander's voiced boomed from the other end of the phone line.  
"Good. Report back to me once the area is clear, I will head down and scan the area myself. Any sign of Alucard?" She replied hastily into the mouthpiece, twirling her golden blonde hair with her finger at the same time.

"No, Sir! Alucard usually does not make his presence known to us on the field, Sir!" He answered over multiple sounds of gunshots and screams in the background.

"All I needed was a yes or no answer! There needn't be an explanation!" Integra shouted and slammed down the phone. She felt as if she was being mocked, as if she didn't know Alucard's movements... But she realized she was just being over sensitive.

Sighing, she took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag. She walked towards the window and looked out into the pitch darkness. What could Alucard be doing now? Was he safe?

"Of course he is, he's Alucard! What am I worrying for?" She thought aloud to herself, silently cursing herself for being so worrisome.

------

Alucard flew through the darkness, his eyes scanning for the one vampire responsible for this outbreak. He already could tell that the troops were overwhelming the common ghouls, so there was no need to worry about them; he would just focus on his mission. Seras would already be handling most of the ghouls well enough and they should be done cleaning out the area soon. Grinning to himself, he continued his search for the damned vampire.

"Aha!" He murmured to himself as his sharp eyes spotted a figure in the middle of a hut, feeding off yet another human. He was a step too late, another life has been taken... Not that he particularly cared but now he would need to take care of the vampire _and_ the extra ghoul, which was not difficult but just troublesome.

Morphing through the roof and landing directly behind the vampire without a sound, he tapped on the vampire's shoulder. The startled vampire spun around and saw the grinning face and mad eyes staring down at him like he was the prey. Surprisingly, instead of being shocked and scared, the vampire started sniggering through his blood stained mouth.

"You're too late..." The vampire said calmly and threw the corpse he'd been feeding on away. "My master has already went for your's..."

'It's a trap!' Alucard realized in his mind. His pupils widen with anger as he growled and extended his hand to the vampire's throat, a nail pricking into the vampire's neck, drawing blood.

"WHO IS YOUR MASTER?" Alucard growled fiercly, piercing his nail deeper into the damned vampire's neck, making him squeal slightly.

"I.. will never tell! And you'll never know if you kill me!" The vampire retorted and tried to escape Alucard's clutches.

Alucard bent his head towards the vampire's neck and tasted the blood he drew.

"You were just turned the day before yesterday... You are still new. A pawn!" Alucard said loudly, his eyes turning crimson as his grip on the vampire tightened.

"D-Don't you dare kill me! My master will hunt you down!" The vampire stuttured and tried fighting off Alucard to no avail, but Alucard was far too strong for this new vampire.

"Let's try then, shall we?" Alucard murmured into the vampire's ear, twisting his neck and ripping it off his foul body.

Watching the body turn into dust and disposing of the vampire's earlier victim, Alucard knew now that he had to race back to the mansion. Integra was in trouble, and he would never forgive himself if she came to any harm. He didn't know what that vampire's alleged master was up to, or who he was, but he needed to know that Integra was safe.

"Wait for me... I'm coming. Don't die just yet." He whispered in the air, closing his eyes as he morphed quickly out of the hut and flew into the night sky.

-----

Putting out her cigarette and waving the smoke out of her face, Integra stared at a corner of her room staring out the window. Alucard still wasn't back yet.

"Oh well, he's probably a tough one to deal with..." She thought to herself as she got out of her chair and proceeded to the bookshelf to grab a book she never ever finished reading.

Tracing her fingers along the binds of the books, she found the one that she was looking for and pulled it out. It was then where she felt cold hands around her waist. Thinking it was Alucard, she let out a sigh and a soft smile. He was finally back, safe and sound.

"I'm glad you're safe. But I told you, don't scare me like that..." Integra said softly and turned around to look into the eyes of her lover.

No, his eyes were not the colour of blood, but a rather startling blue, like those of a clear blue sky. Shocked, she pushed the man away and scrambled to her desk and stared. The man was shockingly handsome, his short black hair falling just below his ears, the sharpest jawline she had ever seen and the fairest skin. Who in the world is this man?

"W-Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Integra questioned loudly, her fingers reaching for the gun underneath her desk.

"Uh-uh-uhhh... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The man answered, pointing towards the gun. "I am Kai, your death dealer for tonight." He gave a wide smile and walked slowly towards Integra. "Or shall I say, I'm here to give you eternal _life_?" He snickered, flashing his vampric teeth.

'A vampire.' Integra thought to herself, her heart racing faster than ever.

Integra did not hesitate for a second longer and whipped the gun out, blowing three shots into Kai's chest. He seemed to fall back a little after each shot, but the smile was never wiped off his face.

Kai gave a small chuckle, dusting off his grey suit as he used his fingers to dig out a bullet from his chest. No blood seemed to trickle from the wound at all, or were Integra's eyes decieving her?

"Oh you naughty girl. Bullets don't hurt me... They tickle, but they rarely ever hurt- especially from a small handgun you have there, honey. So, shall we make this easy or hard? All I want is your life... And you, as my vampire queen." Kai taunted and continued removing the bullets from the wound as if they were nothing at all.

Integra froze and dropped the gun. It was useless, but she didn't know what to do. Her fingers found the emergency button and she mustered her strength and pressed it, which will alarm the whole household of a threat. The only person she can really count on right now was Walter, or Alucard if he came back in time. She didn't want to be made into a Vampire, not by this man.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly, biting her lip as she silently prayed for help to come.

"I've watched you for a long time, Integra..." Kai said and threw the last bullet onto the ground. "And no, help is not coming. Your dear friend Walter is in deep slumber."

"W-What... What have you done to him?!" Integra shrieked and fell back onto her chair, her hands trembling. She had been careless, she should've gone down to the field. If only she had left the house... None of this would have happened.

"Oh nothing, honey... yet. I want _you_ to transform your loyal servent into one that will serve you forever. He will be your first meal. And I think we better hurry now... I want to give your lover a big surprise." Kai mocked as he edged towards her quickly, giving her no space to run or hide.

"No... NO!!!" Integra screamed as Kai caught hold of her and fondled her neck with his nose, taking in deep breaths. She tried fighting back but her muscles did not obey, he was far too strong for her.

"Ahh.. Your skin is making me go mad with ecstacy." He whispered as he licked her skin lightly. "Oh I know about your little romance with Alucard... I've been walking the hallways of your mansion in secret for awhile now, and I must say I was surprised when I found out about your little... affair. I've always wanted to take something from Alucard, just like how he stole my birth right."

There was nothing Integra could do or say. Her strength had completely left her and she felt as helpless as a mouse. She had no idea what Kai was talking about, what birth right or what Alucard stole from him. She just knew that Kai was no ordinary vampire and there was no way she could get past him. She was prepared to give in to fate. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as Alucard's image sat in her mind. She'd rather die than turn into a vampire by this man she didn't even know.

Kai reached for a small knife from his pocket and placed it against her face, slitting it a little. Ruby red drops started trickling out and he took big whiffs of her scent.

"That's right... That's perfect. Just the way I like it." Kai said as he tasted her blood. "Now I want MORE!"

Shutting her eyes tight and preparing herself for the big impact, she said a quick prayer to God and surrendered to her fate.

It was then, when she heard her glass window shatter and saw a long dark-haired slim figure in a crouching pose on the floor. His flaming red eyes spelt anger and he was ready to slay the enemy.

"Alucard!" Integra gasped as she quickly pushed Kai away with all her might and covered her wound with her hand.

"No one... No one touches her BUT ME!" Alucard yelled and charged towards Kai so quickly that no normal human eye woud be able to see.

Kai only gave a half smile and went up against Alucard, the two taking swipes, fighting violently, each drawing blood from the other. Integra had never ever seen Alucard this angry before, she was relieved and worried at the same time. She was relieved that he came to her rescue at the right time, but she didn't know what the outcome of the fight would become. Afterall, this Kai was the same level as Alucard, if not even higher. She knew nothing about him, about his powers.

Her vision started going blurry and she tried focusing herself but to no avail. Falling to the floor, Integra's mind wandered off into the darkness.


	4. Sacrifice

The image was crystal clear in her mind. Alucard had been defeated by Kai. The final thrust in his heart and Kai ripping off Alucard's head while laughing viciously sent her into a bout of shock. Her heart clamped up and no voice would escape her throat. She couldn't even scream nor move a single muscle in her body. Integra felt sick to her stomach as tears streamed down her cheeks… And finally she fell onto the ground, unwilling to move and her consciousness slipping away from her.

"Now you know my power, brother." Kai murmured through his blood stained lips and took a whiff of Alucard's blood. "…I have finally defeated you. I have proven myself to father."

Kai threw the lifeless head into a corner and sauntered towards Integra's unconscious body. He squatted down and ran his fingers through her hair.

"One day you will understand why I had to take you away from that monster. He stole everything from me and now I will steal you from him." Kai whispered, heaving a heavy sigh. "Now wake up, my queen. We have a long life ahead of us."

The transformation process wasn't difficult; it just took a little time. All Kai had to do was drain Integra's body of her blood and make her drink his. With a full day of transformation in unconsciousness, she would be complete. His masterpiece would be eternal by his side. Kai unbuttoned her jacket and threw it aside; contemplating which vein would be the best jugular to feed upon. Snickering to himself, he decided on the wrist. Not the fastest, but he favored it. Feeding upon the vein seemed somehow romantic to him, like he was kissing the wrist of his virgin bride. His fangs immediately protruded from his gums and sank into her wrist, drawing trickles of blood. The scent besieged him, almost driving him into a deep frenzy as he begun sucking the life out of her.

Alucard's mind was lost, lost in a confusing cross-over between life and death. The colours around him were vivid, orange and gold specks passing through at the speed of light. He didn't know how he ended up there as the last he remembered was the fight with Kai. "Don't tell me I lost to that bastard half brother of mine…" He whispered to himself as he looked for a way out.

He began walking towards a silver light emitted by a door at the end of the pathway. Voices resounded in his head urging him to run. He reached the door and grabbed the knob. It was ice cold and the frost bit his fingers, making him recoil in shock. "What the fuck?!" He shouted loudly and kicked the door. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Oh Alucard, you never knew how to be patient, did you?" A high-pitched voice boomed from the other end of the door.

The door knob turned and opened slowly, and emerging from the door was a child-like girl with silver grey hair. Her features were sharp, with metallic gold eyes. Her lips were the color of pink roses and her skin was porcelain white. Alucard took a breath and tried to smell her out… What kind of creature was she? He smelt neither trace of human nor vampire blood. It was not a scent that he recognized at all. In fact, she smelt like what he always imagined heaven would smell like- roses and the ocean. It was a rare thing, for him to be able to smell anything other than blood.

"I know you want to ask me who I am and where you are… And yes, I will explain that to you in due time. First I have to ask you, where do you really want to be?" She asked, her voice almost inching towards a quiet whisper.

Alucard was taken aback, how could he answer such a question when he didn't even know where he was? How did he even end up at this weird passageway in the first place? Where is Integra? Questions were over clouding his mind and judgment at this point and he could only close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"I want to be where Integra is" He answered coldly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure about that? Because you have selflessly sacrificed yourself for the one you love, I am here to offer you a chance of a lifetime, Alucard." She reached forward and held out her hand.

"What are you talking about? Am I dead? It can't be. This is one of his magic tricks, right?" He growled and charged forward to the girl to grab her. In a second she vanished and appeared behind Alucard.

"Technically, you are dead. Vampires can die too, you know? You let your emotions paralyze your true powers, Alucard. And now you are in the crossing of life and death. I am here to offer you a chance to go into heaven… If you refuse, you will be sent back to earth as you were but if you ever die again; you most likely will not ever be able to enter the gates of heaven." She replied, her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"I am a damned creature. I deserve no place in heaven and yet…" He stopped in his tracks and felt a teardrop form in his eye. It was not easy for him, a vampire, to feel such intense emotion. After all, he never ever believed in God.

"As I said, because of your self-sacrifice, your sins have been forgiven. You have been repenting for a long time, Alucard, you know it in your heart. So come, come with me and you will be pure again." Her voice now a sharp pitch as she reached out both arms towards him

In a dazed set of mind, he begun to reach out his hand but just as their hands were about to touch, he slapped her hand away.

"No. I have to get back to Integra." He proclaimed firmly, eyes set on the ground. He knew that even if this was a mistake, he would gladly give up heaven for Integra, and who knows, he might already be too late to save her but he could at least go back and kill the bastard that caused this mess.

"You're making a big mistake, Alucard. Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes now turning a flaming orange.

He nodded his head and gave a smirk. "Even if I have to live as a cursed vampire, everything will be fine with Integra by my side."

"Then it is done." She replied in a disappointed manner and waved her hand. Another door opened on her left and it was glowing red. "All you have to do is enter this door right here and you will be back where you were."

He gave a wide grin, his eyes brimming red and put his hand on the doorknob. This time it was warm to the touch and he knew it was the right choice to make.

"Before I go, what is your name?" He turned his head back and looked at her piercing eyes.

"Marlene, I am a messenger from the heaven which you don't believe in. But you will never see me again." She replied and with another wave of her hand, she disappeared.

Alucard raised an eyebrow and pondered for a second. With that, he opened the door and stepped through the vortex, disappearing in a pool of red.

-------

Integra half-opened her eyes as she struggled for breath. She could feel her life seeping away by the second but her body wouldn't obey her. She couldn't make out the figure beside her. There was no point in struggling, she told herself. She was dead either way. Alucard was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. You can't bring vampires back to life, can you?

"Your sweet blood and body is soon to be mine." Kai grunted as he swallowed the last bit of Integra's blood her body could offer.

Out of nowhere, he felt a crushing force to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He looked towards that mysterious force and recognized a face. A face he just killed minutes ago.

"Surprise, surprise." Alucard murmured as he shot Kai a wide smirk and grabbed him from the ground. His eyes were flaming red and his hair a long glossy black veil.

"H-How?" Kai whispered and looked towards the corner where he threw the head. It was gone. "W-Where did you…"

"Heaven sent me back to kill you, bitch." Alucard growled and bit down into Kai's neck, taking a big chunk out of it.

A struggle ensued but Alucard was more powerful and focused than ever, determined to end the life of this miser. He finally knew who this was and understood the deep hatred but no one touches Integra, ever.

"If anyone were to share blood with Integra, it would only be me. Say 'Hi' to father for me, asshole." Alucard said and ripped off Kai's head, throwing it into the fireplace to ensure he wasn't coming back.

As soon as the deed was done, he immediately rushed towards Integra. Her body was dying by the second and if he didn't do something quick, he would lose her.

"Integra, do you hear me? I need to do this. I need to change you, but I don't want to do it without your permission. Tell me, my love." He could only hope she was conscious enough to reply.

The words flowed in her ears and she understood what has happened. Integra tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. With the last bit of whatever reserve strength she had in her, she croaked.

"Yes."

Without anymore questions, Alucard cut open a vein and fed Integra his ancient blood.


End file.
